bridge of light
by reidswife
Summary: Juarez gets her heart broken by a fox and is crying can skipper comfort his little sister with her song?  rated T for some cussing songfic


**this is a songfic i made for skipper and Juarez as a brother and sister story...**

it was a sunny day the birds were singing and rica, kowalska and sarabie where doing their cute and cuddly act for the fans wait.. wheres Juarez? well Juarez was in the Hq feeling like a idiot why? because she was dumped by a fox in central park zoo after that she wanted nothing to do with the outside world. she felt humiliated and worse he dumped her in front of her friends!

how cruel is that.. ''that sadistic bastard'' she said to herself '' how could he i gave him life, love and my heart and he just took at away'' she cried ''why does life hate me ? i mean Hitler, world war two and almost getting my leg cut clean off i could handle but this!" she screamed. unbeknownst to her skipper was outside talking to the girls '' where is Juarez ladies?" ''i thought she would be here'' skipper asked sarabie sighed '' she's inside graving'' '' what why who did this to her?" skipper panicked. '' some asshole broke her heart by cheating on her and dumping her in front of the whole zoo'' rica said snarling '' who whats his name? I'll end the son of a bitch'' skipper said balling up his flipper and putting it in his free flipper. '' we don't know but don't bother sarabie kicked his tail so bad i think she killed him'' kowalska said. '' yeah than he left after that'' replied a smiling sarabie. '' well i'm going in to make sure she's not crying'' skipper said ''okey'' the girls said in unison.

when skipper went in he heard crying he hated hereing his sister cry '' Juarez you Ok it's skipper i'm here to comfort you.'' he said ''g-g-go away'' '' i'm not going away till your feeling better'' skipper protested ''s-s-skippy just go away'' Juarez argued ''no'' skipper said. than skipper got a idea he would sing to her and he would use her song her heartsong.

bridge of light by pink

**just when you think hope is lost and giveing up is all you got**

**blue turns black and your confidence is cracked it seems no turning back from here**

jaurez knew that song it was her song the song her adopted mom sang to her

**sometimes there isn't obvious explanation **

**why the holiest of hearts can feel strongest palpitations...**

skipper sang with all his heart to his sister

**that's when you can build a bridge of light **

**that turns the wrongs all right**

**that's when you cant give up the fight..**

Juarez listened ententually

**that's when turns nighttime into day **

**that's when loneliness goes away **

**that's why gotta be strong tonight **

**cause only love can build us a bridge of light**

Juarez was now smiling now...

**when your feet are made of stone and your convinced that your all alone**

**look at the stars instead of the dark **

**you'll find your heart shines brighter like the sun**

what skipper didn't know was that while he was singing a huge crowed of animals gathered outside to listen.

**but let's not let our anger get us lost **

**with the need to be right comes with way to high cost**

Juarez thought about the bastard that hurt her but she no longer felt angered

**that's when love can build a bridge of light **

**that's what turns the wrongs all right **

**that's when you can't give up the fight**

again the more skipper sang the more animals piled up

**that's when love turns nighttime into day**

**that's when loneliness turns away **

**that's why you gotta be strong tonight**

**because only love can build us a bridge of light**

skipper than stopped to catch his breath but when he looked into Juarez's pleading eyes he continued

**deep breath take it on the chin **

**but don' forget to put the love back in...**

at thus point the animals outside started to sing with him as the chorus skipper ignored them all

**that's when love can build a bridge of light**

**that's what turns the wrongs all right**

**that's why you can't give up the fight**

skipper was right this was her fight and she had to be strong

**that's when turns nighttime into day**

**that's when the loneliness goes away **

**that's why you gotta be strong tonight**

**because only love can build us a bridge of light**

**yes only love shall build us a bridge of light**

**of light...**

**of light...**

after skipper finished the song Jaurez garbed him and hugged him '' thank you skipper''

she said '' your welcome little sis you know i love you right?'' he asked '' yes'' Juarez said

'' good and don't worry about that guy me and my boys will deal with him we will make him suffer'' he said ...

and that's excatly what he did

THE END


End file.
